Dino
- 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Ee'MALL= }} |caption = |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = March 1st |gender = Male |race = Dinosaur |ecolor = Red |hcolor = None |hobby = Video games. I love Beatmania! |relative = Henry (friend) |like = Sweet~cake |dislike = I hate homework and the dentist! ...but the teacher likes me. |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 6, pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music éclale |theme = Fantasy, Marching, Dream Pop (ee'MALL), Fantasytec, カラフルトイズ・ワンダーランド, Les Jouets Sonore |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), piu:KOHA and shio (pop'n 6), mayo (fantasia)}}Dino is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 身長150センチの恐竜の赤ちゃん。 これでも生まれ故郷の「メルヘン王国」では王子さまなんだよ。 楽しいリズムが大好き！！ A baby dinosaur that's 150cm tall. He's the prince of the "Marchen Kingdom" which is his birthplace. I love fun rhythms!! Dino is the prince of the Marchen Kingdom. He's close friends and playmates with Henry, the prince of White Land. Character Information See Dino/Character Information. Appearance Fantasy Dino first appears as a small green dinosaur with orange spots on his tail and neck and a peach colored face. He has red eyes. A row of small yellow spikes line his back as well. His 2P colors make him magenta, and his spots become a similar color, although darker. His face becomes a darker tone as well and his eyes remain red. Marching Dino appears again wearing clothes. He now wears a red vest decorated with a star pin and a large purple bow with a golden brooch in the center. Connected to his bow tie is a fuchsia cape with white fluffy trim. He also has a large golden crown and wields a red staff with a colored gem. Dino's 2P palette makes him magenta once again. His vest, bow tie, and staff are all shade of blue, and his cape is purple. The trim of his cape is cream colored and his crown is slightly darker. this palette is used again in Dream Pop, an ee'MALL song. Fantasytec Dino now dons a red witch hat decorated with wings on each side. From the top hangs a yellow star ornament with pink and blue streamers. His cape is the same color as his hat and is decorated with a yellow crescent moon pin. He carries a cyan and pink striped cane with a red bow tied on it. This palate is recycled for カラフルトイズ・ワンダーランド in Pop'n Music éclale. His 2P palette gives him magenta skin once more. His cape and hat are both shifted to cerulean, and the wings on his hat are yellow. The star ornament on his hat is light blue with green and pink streamers. His cane is now striped red and green, and the bow on it is blue. Cameos Dino appears in Yuli FEVER! Win from Pop'n 8 with wings, flying with Yuli, Smile, and carrying Ash in his dog form. Dino also appears in the animation for Pop'n Xmas 2004 ~Tenshi Noutagoe~, wearing a small red collar. Dino makes another cameo with P-2 Papyrus, and Hayato in Babel Nisei. His appearance is similar to is debut, and he represents the character Ropross from the Anime Babel II. His other cameo is with B-kun, BoB2002, and Poet in Sunny Park, wearing his attire from fantasia. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 6: Pop'n Music 20 fantasia: Trivia *Dino's birthdate is identical to Procyon's and Silent Room's. **Dino's birthday relates to his birthplace (March=Marchen), as well as being the "Day of Fairy Tales". *According to the Pop'n Music site, Dino is 150cm tall (4'11"). *Dino is one of the few characters to have his 2P palette remain consistent in all of his appearances. *In his debut appearance, Dino appears to have pupils. They are absent in all of his other appearances however. *An unused character from Pop'n Music 3 beta named "Dinos" was said to be a relative of Dino. Gallery Animations ezgif-1-5a18b2a3d2f5.gif|Neutral ezgif-1-7ca66f1dc8f9.gif|Good ezgif-1-9183dde8b5ec.gif|Great ezgif-6-1dc2f55201ba.gif|FEVER! ezgif-1-9ff9815b9d34.gif|Miss/Lose Dino6Neutral.gif|Neutral (Marching) Dino6Good.gif|Good Dino6Great.gif|Great Dino6Fever.gif|FEVER! Dino6Ojama.gif|Ojama/Dance Dino6Win.gif|Win Dino6FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Dino6Miss.gif|Miss Dino6Lose.gif|Lose ezgif-4-a564ab72b4.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-4-6e3c08f1de.gif|Miss ezgif-4-f29e51b6c7.gif|Lose Dino_20_ani.gif|Neutral (Fantasytec) hdgsfaaaaaa.gif|Good hgsghgdd.gif|Great fgdg.gif|Miss hfsf.gif|FEVER! ezgif-6-98ded8b6b5b4.gif|Dance wingsd.gif|Win hdhfdh.gif|FEVER! Win gsdddhs.gif|Lose dgsgd.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Profile Dino.gif|Dino in the first game Dino_(6).gif|Dino in Pop'n Music 6 DinoeeMall.png|Dino's Dream Pop illustration with the song name Dinos3.png|Dinos, an unused relative of Dino ディーノ.png|Dino Icon Merchandise Dino_20_Card.jpg|Dino's card Category:Characters Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Animals